Eternal Fear of the Rain
by gunz
Summary: Why is Sanzo always so grouchy and moody whenever it rains? Read to find out...


_**I'm Not Afraid of the Rain Anymore**_

Do we really have to do this all the time? #Sigh# As usual; the disclaimers. The characters in this piece of fanfiction do not belong to me at all. However, the plot does and I will personally kill anyone who dares to steal it. So much for my disclaimer. On with the story…

Big fat droplets of water bombarded down from the dark-grey cloudy sky before hitting the puddles on the ground with a loud splash. The rainwater merged with the dirt from the ground to form a dull muddy water totally different from the sparkling, crystal-clear water that had just descended.

A blonde haired man stood just outside the window and glared daggers at the precipitation. His frown deepened as he reflected on his current situation. Here he was, one of the most highly exalted monks ever; Genjo Sanzo Houshi the 32nd. All of the monks he knew aside from the abbots would do anything for his position. Hell, even the abbots envied him from afar.

Yet, for some weird reason or another, he was not satisfied. After all, he reasoned to himself, what reason did he have to be sastified? A life of a monk was anything but entertaining. There were so many rules and regulations to follow, restricting the number of things and hobbies that he could do in this life time of his.

This was probably one of the sole reasons why he had decided to take the heretic that he had found not too long ago; Goku along with him on a hazardous journey to the west in order to find some sutras that were important to salvage the relationship and trust that humans and demons used to have with each other before demons became crazed and started to kill humans.

Putting up with Gojyo and his perverted acts however, was harsh on his sanity and his patience was wearing thin. That red-headed cockroach had been insistently annoying throughout the trip and had spent his time flirting with the various females that they encountered. Sometimes he just took out his gun and started shooting everything in sight. Especially when Gojyo and Goku were starting a quarrel in the back of Hakuryu in his jeep form.

Goku wasn't of much assistance in the brain department but was a great help in fighting off youkai, Sanzo had to grudgingly admit to himself. Although he ate more than thrice his weight whenever food was available and was constantly whining about his hunger and being thirsty. Hakkai was the only one who wasn't a hindrance to him aside from his feud with the centipede youkai that had come to avenge his family as they were all massacred by Hakkai.

The sound of the rain pattering against the tiled roof caused Sanzo to grit his teeth in agony. No matter what he said about having placed behind the bad memories that were imprinted upon his mind that fateful night that his master, Koumyo Sanzo had been murdered by youkai. Koumyo was more of a friend to him than a teacher.

He had been saved from the river as a child by Koumyo and shunned by the other monks around him with the name "Kouryu", referring to the river at which he was found. He had never really minded what they called him. He liked to think of himself to be as majestic and as mighty as the great river that roared through the currents and pounded upon the river banks in its rage.

As his master was dying from a stab that one of the youkai had given him, he had given the Kouryu of that time a new name, "Genjo Sanzo". He was to take over his master's duty as Sanzo. At first, he had not thought himself to be worthy of the place that Koumyo had upheld for so long but the chakra on his forehead was concrete evidence that he was Sanzo and his old identity was tossed away.

The tongues of the lower ranked monks around him ceased to wag and he was no longer looked down upon by others. Still, Sanzo remained aloof and never mingled with those around him unless he officially had to. It wasn't because he felt that they were beneath him even though in reality they were. He just didn't want to have friends that leeched themselves onto his rank.

The first time that he had met Gojyo and Hakkai was the only time that he had actually felt inclined to be friendly. His freezing ice-cold attitude did not pass off the impression and was likely to put of anyone but Gojyo and Hakkai saw through the smoke screen that Sanzo had pulled around himself.

The rain ceased to fall and the clouds in the sky began to clear. The grey hue of the sky was slowly but surely replaced by a more cheerful light blue. The yells and shouts of his companions reached his ears. Standing up, Sanzo snuffed out the cigarette from which he had been smoking from all the while and went out to join them.

Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo were all waiting impatiently outside for him. Goku was happily splashing about in the puddles, sending sprays of water everywhere and grinning in his childish manner. Sanzo allowed the beginning of a small smile to tug on the corners of his mouth. The blood from the youkais that he killed that stained his hands could always be washed off whenever he pleased with water. Similarly, it would never rain forever. The clouds would clear up and the rain would stop coming down. Why should he let something of the past bother him? What was over is already over.

Besides, he smirked. He had two morons in the back of the jeep for him to hit. He could already hear their mindless squabbling from where he sat. Withdrawing his paper fan from his vest, Sanzo hit the two buffoons at the back on their heads sharply and yelled, 'Urusui, baka yarou!'

A/N: Urusui, baka yarou means 'Shut up, you idiots'. So please review or flame and tell me how you found this and what I should do to improve it.


End file.
